Just Accept Me
by CatrienStardust
Summary: Zim knows Gaz belongs to him. Why wont she accept it? Rated M. R&R First Smut.


Gaz can't get him off her mind.

He's in her every dream, thought, and fantasy. His image overwhelms her brain, driving her to insanity with the amount of time she thinks about him. It's so unlike her to want someone else, to even think of depending on someone is treason and suicide in her book. Yet, it's somehow all she wants. She paces in her room., thinking of him. Over the past few years, he's really grown up. He's gotten taller, more mucular, actually looking good in his six foot frame. His skin has lightened slightly, and his hair has grown out, no longer in the odd hairdo he used to love. Zim really wasn't that unattractive. No, quite the opposite. One might even call him… attractive.

Of course, Gaz hadn't filled out to bad herself. She was still rather short, reaching only 5'1. He purple hair had grown out, now mid-back and completely straight. She had even managed to get a fairly nice chest, not bad for 17. Even though she was still considered an absolute freak, guys stared at her pretty much non-stop. It was ridiculous.

Gaz sighs and breaks out of her trance. _'I HAVE to stop obsessing over him…' _she thinks, changing into a silky camisole and a pajama pants. _'Just let it go. He'll never like you, anyways.'_

**------------------------------------------------------**

Gaz awoke with a start, plagued by a nightmare. She went to get a glass of water, checking for Dib first. He still wasn't there. That was odd, even for him.

Upon arriving in her room, Gaz couldn't help but get the feeling that she wasn't alone. It was disturbing. She paced, not likeing the feeling of uncertainty she felt.

Just then, a green-skinned man jumped out from the shadows and grabbed Gaz by her shoulders, his Pak springing appendages to grab her arms and legs, holding them in a very compromising and vulnerable position. He grinned, showing rows of sharp teeth, his un-contacted eyes catching on an evil glint. Gaz struggled, trying to free her arms from the metal hold.

"You may continue for hours, but you won't get loose. Your feeble struggling only adds to my enjoyment, human-worm."

"ZIM!" Gaz screeched, recognizing his voice. "ZIM! YOU FOUL CRATURE. LET ME GO AT ONCE. I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO, ALL HELL WILL FALL APON YOUR SOUL, AND YOU'LL LIVE A-"

Another metal limb shot out, pulling back her hair until her head nearly touched Zim's shoulder. He lowered his face until he was dangerously close to kissing her. He enjoyed watching her light Amber eyes darken with lust, until they reached an almost deep brown.

"A what, Gaz?" He asked, tempting her.

"A, Um, Er…" She stuttered, trying desperately to form coherent words, but coming up only with one-syllable moans.

"Yes, that's what I thought. Exactly what I thought. How is it, that I can come up, attack you, insult you, then still leave you speechless with desire? Hm… Your inferior race is weak, and yet so, so intriguing." Said Zim reaching upwards with his free hand to stroke her cheek.

Gaz remains silent, almost breathless at his touch. This. Is. Not. Right, she tried to think, but it's no use. Years of repressed and hidden emotion are showing up, at just the slightest touch from this… This _creature._ It's so confusing to her, these feelings, but she wants more, so much more.

"Of course, I, being the superior being that I am, understand it. Yes, I understand it completely. You, Gaz-human, want me. Yes, you yearn and desire for me. Your heart races at the very thought of me, touching you, like this," He says, stroking the skin around her collarbone very carefully. "Mm, yes, exactly as I thought. You are infatuated with me. Am I correct?" He continues to touch her, gently, teasingly, waiting for her answer. When it doesn't come, he pulls away, annoyed.

"I said, ANSWER ME!" He growls into her ear, pulling her hair a little more.

"OW! Shit! Um, No."

"LIES. Don't even try to mess with me. I'm not here to play games, _GIRL_." He stares down at her, lust and fury in his eyes, and she knows he's serious. She tries to avoid his stare, but it seems that his crimson eyes are everywhere. She looks down, admitting defeat.

"Yes." She says, miserably.

"Good girl." He purrs, lifting his head down to her neck and nibbling the skin hungrily. "Now, would you like to know something?"

He takes her silence as a yes, and continues.

"I… Want… You, too. Mm, Yes. I envision you in my head, beneath me, squirming, helpless. I would give anything to have you in my power, my control. Why, you could be my queen, Gaz, if only we stop our little games and you accept me. Just admit it. You're mine and always have been."

He pulls back, his metal limbs still holding her to him, her back against his chest, and pauses, a little hesitant, waiting for her response.

"I assure you, I have plenty to… offer."

Gaz panicked. She knew what she wanted to say. But she knew what she should say. She shut her eyes. Just… For once, should she do something for _her_? Her thoughts raced, but only one word stood out.

"Yes."

In response, Zim crashed his lips against her, forcefully kissing her, exploring her lips with an almost primal thirst.. His tongue was unlike anything she had ever felt. It was cool and smooth, like stone, but it had a sort of heat that left her mouth almost burning. Whatever the sensation was, it was perfect. Gaz fought against him in a battle for control, both waiting to see who would submit first. In the end, it was Gaz, but she put up a fight. Even Zim himself was impressed by her… Abilities. The kiss was long and perfect, fueled by years of sexual tension and wishes between the two of them.

With a sinister smirk, Zim pushed Gaz against a wall, pinning her down and running his long, talented fingers up and down her torso. He stopped at her stomach, tracing circles before running his hands upwards and sliding under her thin black camisole. His fingers traced around her nipple, making her moan and breathe heavily. She moaned even louder when he lowered his mouth to her skin, tasting her. God, it just felt so right and so wrong and so… perfect. Zim's smooth tongue traced along the contours of her breasts, leaving no inch explored. Gaz was breathless. Sure, she'd let guys under her shirt before, but most of them were horny inexperienced buffoons, and none of them had ever known how to touch her like _this._

Zim skillfully worked his way lower, kissing a ring around the ring of her belly button. But as soon as he got to her skirt, he paused, looking up at her fearfully. He understood what to do, but he had read that, for humans, intercourse was a big step for most couples and the ultimate showing of love and intimacy. He was afraid that Gaz would turn him down or reject him, so he paused.

Gaz blushed. "Go ahead!" She said eagerly. She was ready. For him.

He slipped her skirt and panties off, discarding them silently, and tore off his pants. He kissed her again, before slowly positioning himself at her entrance. Then, he pushed, filling her completely and connecting the two in a way that he had never even dreamed of. It was short, fast, and passionate. In that final, epic moment, she yelled out his name, collapsing into his arms. He held her as the breathing calmed and their bodies cooled. There was nothing to say. He weakly crawled into bed, alongside her, and held her as she fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------

Zim's mind was restless and uneasy.

Irkens had always been forbidden to have feelings. Things like emotions had been wiped out ages ago. Yet, what was this now? This odd, addictive burning warmth spreading to his body. And the dark green that was creeping to his cheeks. What was that? Was he experiencing feelings of love? Zim's temples throbbed and he frowned, slightly.

Tonight was a mistake. Wishing was a mistake. Believing and hoping that she would ever feel for him was a mistake. He sighed. How could she love _him?_ He pulled away from her, careful not to disturb her, and went to retrieve his clothing that had been scattered around the room.

"Leaving already?" Asked Gaz, her face in shadows, her voice clearly hurt.

"I just thought that-"Zim stuttered.

"I know. That you could get a cheap fuck out of me then leave. Just go. I'm used to it. No need to feel guilty." She rolled over, careful not to show the pain in her face.

"That's not true!" He protested, willing to do anything to convince Gaz of the truth.

"Yes it is! That's always how it is! No. One. EVER. Fucking. Loves. Me!" She yelled, breaking down into tears. "Shit, I just thought you were different. The way I felt with you… I can see how I was wrong. Sorry for wasting your time." She said, the pain in her voice burning into hate.

"Gaz. Listen to me. I just thought I should go beaca-"

"Because I didn't do well enough?" Gaz asked bitterly.

"NO! WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME?" Zim yelled, pouncing on her, pulling her into his lap.

Gaz protested, but finally gave up, her heart pounding in her ears.

"I just thought I should leave because I'm not used to this, and because I was worried you thought this was a mistake!" He explained, stroking her hair. "I see now how wrong I was. Please don't hate me because I'd like to make this work."

Gaz sniffled. "Really?"

Zim smiled. "Yes. I might not be perfect. But if you're willing to accept that… We can try."

"I'm willing." Gaz said, pulling herself tightly against his chest, breathing in his unique scent and feeling his warmth.

Zim weakly grinned, looking down at her. This may not last, but this is now. He sighs, and holds her closer. His angel.

**Author's Note: **WHEW! Damn, that was long. Well, this is the first time I've been on FF in FOREVER, and my first IZ fic. REVIEWS ARE CRACK. Please review. Improvements? Comments? Anything is good for me!(:


End file.
